Change my future to help the present
by Neko-Youkai
Summary: Kagome sees what might happen to Inu yasha and her family and is begged to assist in her dreams. distraught she runs into the well to find herself in the future please R and R thanks!!! :)
1. the future

I dont own inu yasha... *sigh* but i will find a way tooooooooo kukuku   
  
Kagome looked at the couple crying... She didnt know what to do to help them... She watched as a strong young man let his wife down the well. The child slept. He was all Kagome could see. The child looked small and innocent with light grey hair and almost slightly pointed ears. It was amazing how beautiful he was... how small. Kagome looked at the parents once more before the girl disappeared into the well. The man then turned to kagome and his face became clear. It was Inu Yasha.   
  
"Kagome.... dont let this happen to our family.... please...."  
  
She awoke to see her room once more. It had all been a dream.... but what did it mean? Was it a preminition? Whatever it was she would never let anything happen like that. She would make shure of it!   
  
After Kagome packed and changed, she ran to the well wanting to tell Kaede about her dream and ask if it meant anything. She jumped in and looked around. Something had changed. She climbed out of the well to be welcomed by a terrible sight. The forest was mostly destroyed and only the god tree was still there...but it too was different. It looked older than it always had. She didnt know what to think about all of this but she decided to run to the village and see what had happen there. While Kagome ran she crashed into something and fell. When she looked up she realized that it was Inu Yasha, but it wasnt the same inu yasha. He looked more like a man, more mature and well built like a man.  
  
"K-Kagome.... y-you came back.... but why? I-Is our son with you??"  
  
AN:well what do you think? want me to cont? please read and review then!! thanks!! :) oh and read my first story "The wish" thanks!! 


	2. kids?

A/N:i dont own inu chan ::sighs:: but i do own all the spiffy stuff you can buy   
  
  
I AM LOOKING FOR A PROOF READER FOR ALL OF MY FICS, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN PROOF READING A FIC, PLEASE LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW FOR THAT FIC. ARIGATO!  
  
  
  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha. He was not the young lively yokai that she had seen only a day before, but he looked aged and worn. His eyes were filled with concern and worry, no longer wild and free. Kagome also saw pain in his eyes.   
  
"Is our son with you Kagome?? Where is he?"  
  
"S-Son? What are you talking about Inu Yasha? We don't have a son..."   
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. It was Kagome, he was sure of it. Her scent was pure and strong, just as he remembered. But she didn't seem to be the one that went through the well with their pup two years ago. He walked over to her and lightly tilted her head so her neck was visable. Kagome didn't resist, she was way too confused by everything to even think. Inu Yasha looked at her neck. His mark wasn't there. He took a closer look at her, only to realize that this Kagome was younger, the same age she was when they had searched for the shards. Inu Yasha let his hand drop from her face and sighed. Kagome looked confused.  
  
"What's going on Inu Yasha? Why is the forest like this??" Inu Yasha sighed and looked at Kagome. How did she get here anyways? He looks around and sighed.  
  
" It was Naraku.... he stole the jewl...."  
  
"How?? You're stronger than him! We could have beaten him...."  
  
"It was the jewl or you and Ryu.... I chose my family.... he got the jewl and used it to become more powerful... he then attacked the village... we tried to stop him, but by that time he was too powerful. Once the village was destroyed he left..." Kagome looked at him and sighed. He looked so lonely. His feelings clear on his face. She swallowed a little and touched his hand. Inu Yasha looked at her and smiled a little.  
  
  
"Common... we should go somewhere safer..... I don't like being out here so much." Kagome nodded and without another thought she was lifted onto his back as he rushed into the forest. Kagome could feel the strengh of his now mature muscles under his haori. Being so close to him made her relax. She knew deep down that this was Inu Yasha and that she'd be safe with him no matter what. She closed her eyes and layed her head on his back. Letting him take her where ever he pleased.   
  
Inu Yasha ran through the forest. Finally comming to a large mountainous area. There he jumped into the largest cave and walked in. As he walked in he passed many people. He passed Sango and Miroku and their 3 children, he stopped a moment, watching Miroku place some herbs on the air void. He sighed and continued walking in. He passed Kouga and a few members of his pack. He also passed some human families. Finally he got to the back of the cave where a fire was burning and his brother sat with a now teenage rin and a old jaken.   
  
" So your mate has returned? Where are your pups?"Inu Yasha sighed and looked at his brother.   
  
"Something happened to the well I think. This is Kagome but she's from the past." Sesshomaru simply looked at him and nodded. The girl did seem too young. She was sleeping peacefully on Inu Yasha's back. Sesshomaru watched as Inu Yasha laid her on a futon and sat by him.   
  
" Any news on Naraku?"  
  
"Iie.... he's taken a liking to our father's home. We will most likely have to make the first move. What will you do with her?" Sesshomaru made a motion with his head to the sleeping girl.  
  
"She will not fight.... I'll have her stay with Rin." Sesshomaru nodded and all became quiet as the two sat watching the fire.   
  
A/N: i know i know.... when was the last time i actually thought of this fic? hehe.... well i'll try to write more of it so please Review!!! arigato!  
  
Keiko chan 


End file.
